Shadowboxing
by avatarjk137
Summary: Sequel to The Betrayal by Yellowfur. Does Zim's new Pak upgrade spell doom for earth...or Zim? Will Kloof stand by, or help poor Dib out? And what does Tak have to say about this? Rated T for possible language and violence later on. My first fanfic!
1. Zim: Beta Tester

**avatar: Hello all. This is my first solo fanfic, so non-flame reviews would be greatly appreciated. ZIM! GET IN HERE!**

**Zim: grumble grumble This human worm does not own Invader Zim, or any of its canon characters. He does, however, co-own Kloof. I AM ZIM!**

**avatar: good spaace boy. Here's an ego cookie.**

**Yes, I co-own Kloof, originating in Yellowfur's The Betrayal. This is a sequel to it, so you may want to read that first.**

**Chapter 1**

**Zim: Beta Tester**

"Tell me," Purple said, irritated, "WHY DID WE JUST GIVE ZIM OUR NEWEST TECHNOLOGY?"

"Simple," Red replied for the third time. "The Pak 2.0 upgrade is untested and may kill whoever uses it. Zim is our most disposable invader, and that makes him the perfect test subject. If the Pak upgrade works, our invaders, and later the whole Irken Empire, will get a major boost in physical ability, among other things. If it doesn't work, Zim will probably die."

"Oh, right. It's a win-win situation! Good idea!"

"Thanks," Red replied happily. "You know what else is a good idea?"

"Getting some brownies?"

"That's just what I was thinking."

* * *

"GIR!" Zim yelled. "Go upstairs and watch TV! If you screw up this download, you might vaporize me."

"TV rots your toh-may-toes!" Gir replied as he obligingly stepped into the elevator, chewing on something that was once chocolate. Minimoose followed, squeaking.

"This is the greatest honor the Tallest have bestowed on me since I came to this stinking dirtball!" several cables extended from Zim's computer and hooked up to his Pak. The upgrade was just a software download, but it was a major one; the human equivalent would be switching from Windows 95 straight to XP. Zim screamed in pain for a few seconds as his Pak rebooted, then grinned as it began to glow eerily. "Computer!"

"What is it?" Zim's exasperated computer replied.

"How does the upgrade work?"

After being upgraded, the new powers Pak 2.0 grants _should_ randomly appear one by one. You'll know when a new power activates, but keep in mind that if something goes wrong, your Pak will shut down, and that's bad."

"Yessss, that is bad," Zim agreed. Just then, a thought popped into his mind, in a computerized voice: _Power #12, activated. Pak is stable._ "Computer! What does power #12 of Pak 2.0 do?

"Displaying file on Pak 2.0 powers."

Zim read the files, a grin spreading wider and wider on his face.

* * *

The small merchant ship fled through space, chased by three Irken patrol ships. The Shuvver craft had no problem keeping up with the unarmed ship, and the Irken military police inside were almost out of patience. A green-eyed Irken leading the patrol established video contact with the ship's 4-armed pilot. "We know you have refugees from the Irken prison planet, Parolia! Pull over now or face immediate execution!" Just then, a purple, RV-sized gunship appeared from behind a nearby moon and began approaching the chase. Despite the fact that the ship was Irken, something struck the patrol captain as odd. _Wait,_ he thought,_ Squidge gunships are only used when fighting other armada, what is this one doing out-_

He never finished his thought, as the gunship's Big Laser Thingy lanced through his small, armored ship, cutting it in half and blowing up the pieces. The other two Shuvver craft took off: they didn't want to be sliced by the BLT themselves. The pilot of the gunship contacted his boss, Lard Nar.

"The refugees are safe, sir," he said coolly.

"Excellent, Kloof, just excellent," Lard Nar replied proudly. "Those refugees were ace pilots, and now they are indebted to… The Resisty! By the way, that customized Spittle Runner you ordered is ready for use."

"Good," Kloof said, preparing his ship to fly back to the hidden Resisty H.Q. He broke off contact with Lard Nar. _Dib will be happy when he gets his new ship, and it's just like Tak's old one, only faster and with better weapons._

A signal beeped on his ship. "Classified data intercepted," the computer said. Kloof punched in some commands with his armored hand, and a side monitor displayed the files.

"These are from The Tallest to Zim," Kloof said aloud. "They NEVER send Zim anything." He read the files. "This could be very bad. I can't let this Pak 2.0 test be successful. If it doesn't kill Zim, we'll HAVE to help it out. Isn't that right, buddy?" As Kloof looked over his shoulder into the shadows in the living quarters behind him, a pair of eyes, entirely lime-green, opened up in the darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Who is Kloof's new 'buddy'? What are Zim's new powers? Why am I speaking in questions? How could I not answer myself next chapter?**


	2. Rising From the Shadows

**Kloof: Avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim, or any other TV show. If that displeases you, reality's complaints department is on the second floor.**

**Avatar: Don't forget, Kloof, I _do_ own you. I also own the Gamethrall (or at least, the concept of one).**

**Kloof: I was trying to forget. As a side note, please review. It would be horrible if The Resisty didn't reach your planet in time to save it from the Irken Menace. Just horrible.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rising From the Shadows**

Dib frowned. Things had been going strangely all day, mostly involving Zim. When Ms. Bitters had called class to order in the morning, Zim had been in his seat. When Dib had entered the room that morning, Zim wasn't in his seat, and Dib hadn't recalled watching Zim enter (which he would most certainly have noticed). The next oddity was in line for lunch: Zim had been two places in line behind Dib, and the next instant he seemed to be three places ahead of Dib. Then, Zim's plate was full of food, but the faulty light above Zim's table flickered, and Zim's plate was empty as he patted his thin belly in a very fake-looking and obvious display of fullness.

One other thing was strange, but it was unrelated. Gaz hadn't hit Dib in days, probably because she enjoyed her new alien Gamethrall system so much. She was sitting across from Pokee a few seats down from Dib. Pokee had his Gameslave 2 out, and they were playing Goat Copters head-to-head. A ringing indicated Gaz's victory (she was undefeated in the games she played), and Pokee cried out in pain. His glasses shattered, and he slumped to the floor. Dib had been excited to find out that in the month that Gaz had played the Gamethrall, it had more and more frequently attacked the souls of the people she beat in multiplayer, which included anybody foolish enough to play her. Gaz claimed the alien technology was just 'customizing to fit her preferences'. At any rate, those who played against Gaz in the last 10 days lost consciousness for a few hours, and suffered horrible nightmares for weeks afterward.

Suddenly Dib looked up. Zim shrieked in pain as his Pak sparked, and ran into the bathroom. Dib followed at a run, as he knew Zim's backpack was really anything but. "ZIM!" he shouted, dashing into the restroom. Zim was clutching the sides of his head, attemping to catch his breath. "What's wrong, Zim? Is there a bug in your life support system? Or did you just eat too much human food too quickly?"

Zim glanced at Dib, then he looked at himself in the mirror. One of his false eyes had a tiny crack in it. "No, Dib-filth. ZIM could hardly be better." Another spark crossed his Pak, and it leaped to the lights, causing them to flicker again. When the flicker was over a nanosecond later, Zim's face was mere inches from Dib's, causing the would-be paranormal specialist to stumble back and fall on his rear. "I suggest you end your futile pursuit of proof of ZIM's non-human-ness, Dib. All your lives will be over very soon now."

"What makes you say that?"

Zim began to laugh. "There are things I can do now, worm, that you could only dream of!" He stepped back into the shadows and disappeared, then immediately rose from Dib's own shadow. "I can travel across your horrible little planet now in the blink of an eye! And MORE powers will appear over time! You and your pitiful people are even MORE DOOMED!" He laughed maniacally, and Dib ran back to the lunchroom, scared out of his mind. When he arrived at his table to tell Gaz, she had taken his chicken leg.

* * *

"Hey, Kloof! You won't believe who's joining The Resisty!" Spleenk greeted Kloof at the small moon The Resisty had hollowed out for a secret base and hangar bays.

"No time for that! Where's the ship I ordered?" Kloof was quite worried, and in a hurry to get to Earth.

"In hanger 4. What's the rush?" Spleenk asked, curious.

"I HAVE to make the new Pak 2.0 testing on Earth fail, by any means necessary. You guys copied the blueprints for the new R.E.A.P.I.R. Unit, right?" he said, grabbing a large box of enchiladas for the trip.

"Yeahhhh…" Spleenk replied, not following.

"That's good, because my prototype may not come back. Tell Shloonktapooxis he'll have to escort refugees to safety for a while." Kloof pulled his ship into hangar 4, grabbed the Spittle Runner in a tractor beam, and pulled out of the Resisty base, flying off at top speed.

"Uh, 'bye?" Spleenk said to the empty hangar.

Kloof had an idea of what to do: tip the scales back in Dib's favor. So Zim would have some strange new powers. He couldn't give Dib powers of his own, but he could give the bigheaded Earth boy a way to make Zim afraid of his own shadow. He laughed, still a little nervous, as he sped on through empty space, unaware that he was being stealthily followed.

* * *

Dib was typing away furiously on his computer. He didn't know what to do about Zim's terrifying new abilities, but he decided looking online couldn't hurt. He had looked for tips for dealing with super-powerful aliens on the Swollen Eyeball's websites. There were tips, but Dib had tried them all when Zim wasn't able to travel through shadows, and they hadn't worked. The Swollen Eyeball themselves hadn't believed Dib about Zim before, and they didn't believe him now. He had tried randomly searching online, but that was unsuccessful so far. "I need a way to stop Zim!" he shouted aloud. "I need a way to save the Earth again. I need to stop talking to myself! I need-"

"You need help," Kloof finished, his face appearing on Zim's monitor.

"Kloof! Yes, I do need help! Well, I need help to defeat Zim, anyway." Dib was one of the few people in the universe who would be happy to see Kloof's face on their computer. Kloof's head was mostly covered by a metallic red helmet. A shiny black visor that allowed Kloof to see hid most emotions. Thin metal horns on top of Kloof's helmet replaced the antennae that usually adorned an Irken head. His mouth and lower face were visible, uncovered by the helmet. Several scars crossed his green skin, and some of his teeth were metal replacements. Kloof was Irken, but helping out his race was not among his interests.

"I'm glad you know you need help, because help is what I'm here to deliver. 'Scuse me a moment." The video feed closed, and Dib twitched impatiently in his chair, waiting for Kloof to return so he could give the help he was promising. After a minute or two, somebody knocked on Dib's bedroom door.

"Come in," Dib mumbled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I brought some presents for you," Kloof said, opening the door. "Oh yeah, I parked on the roof, but your dad won't notice." Dib's jaw dropped.

**Tell me if you think you have a good idea for Zim's powers. Oh, and if you want Gaz to take some of your soul, I can't help you. I can only assure you that in Mario Kart DS, she isn't that person playing Toad who always beats you online.**


	3. Of REAPIRs and Reports

**Gir: I'm flinging furniture into the basil garden!**

**avatar: Uh, Gir, that's definitely not basil growing in that garden...I _should_ call the cops... who cares! Gir, say the disclaimer!**

**Gir: Dance, writer person! (avatar dances badly, and Gir enters Duty Mode) Avatar does not own Invader Zim! He does co-own Kloof, and he owns the R.E.A.P.I.R. (back to 'normal') MELON! **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Of R.E.A.P.I.R.s and Reports**

Kloof was using his human hologram disguise, making him look like any other Skool-child (except he was a bit tall for someone Dib's age, and his swords were disguised as a funny-looking backpack). "I've got some presents for you. Do you like the first one?"

"What do you mean?" Dib asked. "I haven't seen either one yet."

Kloof smiled. "Look down, Dib."

"I'm casting shadows. So what?" Dib said as he obeyed "Wait a minute… I'm casting 3 shadows. There are only two light sources in the room: my computer monitor, and my desk lamp. What kind of shadow is that?"

"Why, Dib, he's your new lovely assistant."

The shadow began to change shape. Then it rose out of the ground until it was standing straight up.

"This is the SIR unit I stole for you… isn't it?"

"Not anymore." The first thing that was obviously different from most SIR units was that this one was painted black, and it was _really_ black. It made Dib's hair and jacket seem grey in comparison. The SIR unit's head was different, too: The antenna was on the left side instead of centered, and instead of a flat top, the head curved into backward-facing spikes. It also had shoulder armor with short spikes. It was a bit taller than most SIR units. Finally, it opened its eyes, and it lit up a bit. The eyes were lime green, and two matching green lines led downward diagonally from the eyes, crossing where the mouth would be. The chest also lit up green with an emblem: a capital 'R' – for Resisty – above a pair of crossed swords below. Together, they formed Kloof's insignia. The modified 'bot bowed politely to Dib.

"Meet the Resisty Engineered Armed Prototype Information Retrieval Unit," Kloof said proudly, "or R.E.A.P.I.R. Unit for short. This is the first of a whole line for Resisty soldiers to use against the Irken military. It can fight quite well in the open, but its camouflage makes it best for spying and psychological warfare. YOU can borrow it until Zim and his new Pak upgrade have been stopped. The other surprise is on the roof."

Dib followed Kloof back onto the roof. "Wow! You repaired Tak's ship for me!"

"Even better. I got a newer version of the ship Tak's is based on, and I had it modified in the same ways Tak modified hers. It should be even better than Tak's was."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeet!" Dib noticed that Reapir followed them. "So you said 'psychological warfare". Do you think scare tactics will work on Zim?"

"Absolutely. 'Let them see what isn't there and feel what doesn't touch them. When they no longer trust their senses, that is the time to strike'," Kloof quoted.

"Where'd you learn that?" Dib asked, curious.

"Irken invader training." Kloof began laughing maniacally. Dib felt uncomfortable.

Zim let go of the weight-training machine. Power #1 had just activated, but it was merely an upper-body strength increase. It didn't actually allow him to do anything insane like Power #12, so it bored him. Still, 3,710 times his own weight was pretty impressive. "Computer!"

"What is it now, Zim?"

"Establish video contact with my Tallest! I wish to share the OW!... mostly positive results with them." His Pak was still causing periodic electric shocks and occasionally restarting with no warning, which worried him a bit. However, Zim believed his leaders would never give him a harmful product for field-testing, so he was mostly still ecstatic about the honor of being the first to have his Pak upgraded.

After being on hold for nearly two hours (during which time he barely blinked), he finally contacted the Almighty Tallest. "Zim?" Red asked. "This time, we _actually have things to do._ Sooo, make it quick. 'Kay?"

"Yes, my Tallest. The Pak 2.0 is giving me powers I've never dreamed of! I can surely crush the PATHETIC humans single-handedly with this! I'm only worried that…"

"Worried with what?" Purple asked through his toaster pastry.

"I'm worried it might kill me before I'm finished with Earth. Something's wrong, my Pak… my Tallest, it shocks me often and painfully. And sometimes it crashes totally. So far, it restarts immediately, but I'm worried it might NOT one day soon." Zim screamed as another jolt of electricity lit up his body like a Christmas tree, and he fell to his knees. Red doubled over in silent laughter. "It is okay, my Tallest," Zim continued, climbing back to his feet. "You do not need to FEEL my PAIN. I will go now."

"Uh, okay, Zim. Don't worry about dying, and stuff. We'll handle it," Purple said as he ended the transmission. "Like hell we will." They laughed and ordered more toaster pastries. Another 'INCOMIING TRANSMISSION' signal interrupted their snack-based glory.

"Let it through," Red said resignedly.

A familiar, female Irken face appeared on screen. Her purple eyes were narrowed; she seemed to have been thinking of something she hated, heart and soul. "My TALLEST!" she shouted. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to destroy Earth. My personal investigation shows that that _betrayer_ Kloof is there, and he must be _destroyed_! Zim will also be destroyed, but I'm sure you'll agree it's for the good of the Irken Empire. Tak, signing off."

"Actually, Zim is doing something useful for us for the first-" but it was too late, she was gone. "…Time… ever," Purple finished, rather unused to Irkens who didn't listen to his every word.

"Tak would be our best Invader," Red began quietly, "…if she would EVER LISTEN!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Blowing up the Earth? We can't have that, now, can we? If you weren't hooked yet, I bet this chapter pushed you over the edge, didn't it? Find out what happens in the next exciting chapter! YAY!**


	4. Rooftop Showdown

**Avatar: Sorry, but no Tak in Chapters 4 or 5 (she'll be back in 6, I swear). The first big fight starts in this Chapter. Gaz will now disclaim things.**

**Gaz: avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim, or any characters in this fanfic (except Kloof and Reapir.) Now return my Gamethrall to me, or I'll drop you into the deepest circle of hell where your very flesh BURNS with-**

**Avatar: Here you go Gaz, I fully recharged it for you. DON'T KILL ME!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rooftop Showdown**

Grinning, Zim grabbed his latest invention, designed by him over the course of two months. It was a very important invention, and although it wouldn't conquer Earth, it would make any plans to do so that much easier. "GIR! Minimoose! Come to ZIIMM!" Zim's robotic assistants obediently rode down the elevator into Zim's laboratory. Gir's head was attached to his small, metal body upside-down. This caused Zim to raise the Irken equivalent of an eyebrow, but he continued anyway. "Minimoose! Your new weapon is operational, yes?"

"Squeek!" Minimoose squeaked affirmatively in reply.

"Good!" Zim hissed. "Now Gir, this new invention pertains to you. It is a temporary behavior stabilizer, and-"

"WOOOHOO!" Gir interrupted. "I drank some gasoline!" Gir belched, a small flame escaping from his mouth.

"GIR! This invention will lock you into Duty Mode for exactly half of an EARTH hour! Long enough to carry out my plan, but short enough that you WON'T question my authorityyy!" Zim slapped Gir's head, causing it to rotate back to its original position, then popped open the top of the giggling robot's head and installed the stabilizer device.

Gir immediately switched to duty mode. "Gir is ready to serve, master! Use me as a tool of destruction! Raugh!" he screamed enthusiastically.

"Excellent, Gir!" Zim exulted. "Now we are ready to bring the Dib-fool down for good!" Just then a thought popped into his mind. _Power #13, active_. Zim remembered from the file that Power #13 allowed him to take others on his journeys through shadow. He grinned again. "Just the power I needed for the missiAUURRGGH!" Electricity coursed through his body again, and he staggered. "It is okay, Zim is alright." He grabbed Minimoose and Gir, and pulled them into his own shadow. He then dove in himself, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Gaz stared out her bedroom window. Zim and his robot sidekicks had just materialized on the front lawn, inside the electric barrier. Gaz sighed. _They're here to attack my stupid brother. They don't know that Kloof's still here. Still, I might be needed. But why should I always save my stupid brother from that stupid alien?_ A realization struck me. _Hey, he owes me a large pizza. That's as good a reason as any to keep him alive._ She took the fuzzy mittens off of her pink pajamas. _The mittens restrict finger movement, and I'll need finger movement for this, she thought_, reaching for her fully charged Gamethrall.

* * *

Zim was climbing the stairs to Dib's bedroom, his spider-legs extended. "HA!" He shouted, knocking the door open. "Dib-monkey isn't in here…" He looked around. The computer had been left on, and the bedroom was indeed empty. 

"Master!" Gir spoke up. "Multiple life forms on the roof! Also detecting multiple mechanical signals!"

"Dib must be up there!" Zim backed out of Dib's room, and ran up the stairs to the roof, not thinking about what the other signals were.

He got his answer. As he emerged onto the roof, Kloof was starting his spaceship and beginning to climb inside. "Oh, hi, Zim! Listen, I'm just leaving, so I'll leave you alone with Dib. I have to go do this thing."

"Kloof! You go NOWHERE, betrayer! GIR! Stop Kloof from leaving!" Zim shrieked, his face changing from surprise to deep-seated hatred in less than a second.

"Yes, master! Urghh! EEYAUGH!" Gir leapt into a flying tackle and smashed the very surprised rebel Irken into the cabin of his gunship.

"Zim?" Dib asked. "You don't look too good. Is that upgrade killing you or what?"

It was true: Zim's face was crisscrossed with electrical burns, and his eyes were opened only halfway, like he was only semi-conscious. "I'm fine! I've never been better!" Zim lied hastily. "Now, Minimoose, USE your new weapon on the Dib-worm!"

Minimoose squeaked and began charging a pinkish laser. When Dib dodged the beam at the last second, it dissipated harmlessly on the roof, tiny pink orbs ricocheting from the impact and disappearing. "What kind of beam was that? It didn't even leave a mark on the roof." He turned to Zim. "It's a stupid weapon, Zim!"

"Is it?" Zim asked in reply. "Or is it a coma ray specifically tuned to make Earth creatures permanently comatose?"

"Oh, that isn't stupid," Dib admitted. He then realized that Minimoose was charging another blast, and ran downstairs, screaming. Minimoose followed, squeaking and taking potshots.

Zim noticed the Squidge gunship beginning to take off. "Pits of doodie! Kloof must be too much for Gir, even in duty mode! I have to help him and DESTROY that betrayer!" He tried to dive into his own shadow… and felt his head hit hard metal. "What? Have I lost my power? And WHY is the roof all metal?" Zim's 'shadow' then opened its eyes, and grabbed Zim's antennae with its hands. "Nnooo!" Zim was hurled off of the roof, and Reapir followed, zipping behind Zim and slamming him to the ground. Zim kicked Reapir off of him, and leaped to his feet. "What are you? Why do you challenge ZIIIIMM!"

Reapir began playing a prerecorded message. "_Hello, I am the Resisty Engineered Armed Prototype Information Retrieval Unit, or Reapir Unit for short. I am the next generation of SIR unit, designed by The Resisty to fight the Irken Empire. I am undefeatable in close combat, and hope we can be best friends."_ It then dashed forward, and punched Zim in the face, knocking him back to the ground.

"Alright," Zim said angrily, getting up, "Angering ZIM will be your LAST mistake. I am ZIMMM!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Ooh, 3 fights going on at once! This isn't even the final fight, and I've already topped my work in Betrayal! Stay tuned for Gaz to enter the fray, and see who wins the skirmishes!**


	5. 3 on 3? Yeah, Right

**avatar: BIG fighting chapter now! Tak will be back in Chapter 6, with a vengeance! Dib! Disclaimer!**

**Dib: avatarjk137 does not in any way own Invader Zim. Kloof and Reapir are owned by him, however.**

**avatar: Good, Dib. Here's that magazine you wanted.**

**Dib: 'Bigfoot run over by hillbillies'? OH NO!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**3 on 3? Yeah Right**

Kloof was surprised. He'd had no idea that Gir became this much more powerful in duty mode. Kloof was able to block Gir's rapid punches, but he was unable to counterattack, and he knew sword fighting techniques from seven different planets. Gir was screaming about the mission, attacking with all he had. Kloof parried more punches, then dodged to the left. Gir stumbled forward from his own attacks, and Kloof took the opportunity to slash Gir across the back. As Gir wheeled around to face Kloof again, Kloof lightly kicked the ship controls. The Squidge gunship slowly began to ascend.

"You are not to escape!" Gir screamed, as he began firing laser eye beams at Kloof. Kloof deflected the beams, causing them to hit the ship's refrigerator, which promptly exploded, showering Gir with sparks and snacks.

"My fridge!" Kloof cried. "I had ENCHILADAS in there!" As Gir wiped the spicy goodness from his face, Kloof dashed forward and slashed Gir's face. One of Gir's eyes broke open, and smoked a little, but Gir was still able to knock Kloof to the ground.

"For the EMPIRE!" Gir jumped on Kloof and began punching his face. Kloof dropped his swords, grabbed Gir by the head, and tossed him out the airlock.

"No free rides, Gir! Bye-bye!" Surprisingly, Gir engaged the jets on his feet, and zoomed back up towards the still-open airlock, roaring in anger. Kloof grabbed a sword, leaned out the airlock, and sliced the air, sending out a shockwave. The wave was perfectly aimed, and sliced Gir's legs. The jets sputtered and died, and Gir fell back to Earth, shrieking until he smacked Dib's new ship. Then he hit the ground and finally shut up. Kloof closed the airlock. _It's time to go. I need to tell Lard Nar what's going on_, he thought.

* * *

Zim lashed out with his spider legs. Reapir blocked the legs and punched Zim in the chest. Zim managed to kick Reapir as he fell, but it wasn't a direct hit and didn't really damage the robot. Zim growled as his mechanical legs lifted him back into the air. He was stronger now, but Reapir was by no means weak, and he was lightning-quick as well. Reapir attacked again with a series of fast kicks, but Zim blocked this time and threw Reapir back into the electric fence surrounding the yard. Reapir twitched and jumped out, still sparking a bit. 

_Hmmm… an IDEA!_ Zim thought. He stood on his own legs, and reached the spider legs into his shadow. They popped out around Reapir and began to scratch and grab at him. Reapir grabbed two of the legs, and ripped them loose, throwing them at Zim. Zim yelled and lost his balance, falling into his own shadow. He reappeared right in front of Reapir, who sucker-punched him in the face. _This robot is so fast and strong! How can I beat it!_ Zim thought desperately. As Reapir leapt at him again, Zim escaped through his shadow, reappearing behind Reapir.

"You're going DOWN, foolish robot!" He grabbed Reapir from behind and suplexed him. Then another bolt from the Pak flashed across Zim, and he screamed. Reapir kicked Zim into one of the poles generating the electric barrier around Dib's house, and Zim's Pak touched the pole and began to glow white-hot.

* * *

Dib screamed and rolled, dodging another pink beam. Minimoose squeaked and began charging another. So far, Minimoose hadn't hit Dib, but Dib was getting tired, and Minimoose wasn't. It was only a matter of time before the cute antlered weapon of destruction nailed Dib. 

"Hey, moose-thing! My brother owes me a pizza!" Minimoose turned. Despite appearances, Minimoose was programmed with enough scanners to know the threat Gaz and her furry pink P.J.s actually posed. Minimoose turned and fired the ray at Gaz.

"Gaz, no! It's a coma ray!" Dib cried.

"So what?" Gaz held her Gamethrall between her and the beam, and began pressing buttons madly. When the beam touched the alien handheld game system, it dissipated harmlessly. Gaz began pounding out button combinations even faster, and several small cables shot from the back of the Gamethrall. They plugged into Minimoose, and began to visibly siphon energy from him.

"Squ3ek!" Minimoose jerked loose of the cables and flew out the window, back towards Zim's house. The cables retracted into the Gamethrall, which began to glow slightly.

"That was…cool." Gaz quickly checked her Gamethrall to see what it had downloaded from Minimoose. Then she powered it down and looked at Dib, frowning. "I saved your life. I expect you to pay me back on the pizza…this week."

"Okay, Gaz. Right now, I need to see how the Reapir Unit is doing." A lightning bolt flew through the open window and hit a ceiling fan. The fan began to spin so fast that Dib and Gaz were blown out the window. Reapir grabbed them and deposited softly on the ground. Reapir was then knocked back by another bolt. Zim was laughing maniacally, his body aglow with electricity.

"I, ZIIIMMM, will soon be ALL-POWERFUL!"

"Does that answer your question?" the very P.O.ed Gaz asked her brother.

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks to anonymous reviewer ME!! aka Linda for the idea to have Zim manipulate electricity. It is a good power, BUT, will it be enough to take on Dib, Gaz, and Reapir? Tune in later this week and find out!**


	6. Battles by Moonlight

**avatar: the first battle ends tonight. The second battle begins. Who will win these battles? You'll seeee. TAK!**

**Tak: avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim, except for Kloof and Reapir. He owns a few non-character things in this fic, too, but those aren't important. What is important is that you build me a-**

**avatar: Tak go bye-bye now! **

**Chapter 6**

**Battles By Moonlight**

"That's decidedly odd." Kloof was sure Earth's moon should be on the other side of the planet right now. Yet here it was, looming right in front of his spaceship. If that wasn't unusual enough, parts of the moon were glinting. There were normally not many shiny things on the moon's surface. Kloof decided to increase his orbit and get a better look. When he reached high orbit, he was in for a shock. "TWO MOONS! THAT wasn't there when I landed. Ship, scan the moons."

_"Scans show one of the moons is artificial in origin,"_ the ship's computer replied smoothly._ "Both moons have had mirrors installed in geometrically precise locations. More mirrors are orbiting the Earth, also precisely placed."_

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'LL answer that!" Tak's sneering visage appeared on the screen of Kloof's control panel. "It's part of my newest plan to DESTROY the Earth! I'll fire a laser array into the mirrors at the PRECISE angle to make the lasers encircle Earth constantly! Next, I'll tilt all the mirrors at the same time and fire the beams through the Earth! The planet will be _sliced_… like a pizza!" Tak began to laugh eerily.

"That's a pretty complicated, over-the-top plan," Kloof observed.

"Thank you, Betrayer. Before I do that, though, I'll shoot you down." A ship flew from behind one of the moons and began to approach Kloof.

"You must really, really, REALLY want revenge!" Kloof exclaimed, charging the weapons on his ship.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT REVENGE!" Tak screamed at the top of her Irken equivalent of lungs. "I'm killing YOU for the good of my EMPIRE! I'm destroying Earth because, if Zim is DEAD, I can take his mission!"

"Really? It looks a lot like revenge. Killing me, I can understand that. However, you said yourself that Zim's mission is a lie. The Tallest just want him out of their antennae. If that's true, revenge is the only reason you could possibly have to destroy Earth. You should stop lying to yourself and accept that this is about revenge."

Tak's craft was fully in view now. It consisted of a violet, torpedo-shaped main body. 6 lavender pods were arranged around the front window. A fin, marked with Tak's modified Irken emblem, adorned the top-center. On each side, a large red wing floated separately from the main craft. At the back of the craft, several tentacles like the ones on Tak's old ship were arranged around the jets. They rippled behind the craft, making it look like some sinister, metal giant squid. After a moment of silence on the communications link, Tak quietly responded, "Yeah, it is about revenge."

"Don't you feel better with that off of your squeedlyspooch?"

"Much!" The pods around Tak's cockpit opened up and sprayed dozens of missiles at Kloof's ship. "By the way, this ship is my best creation yet. There is NO WAY you can beat it!"

* * *

"Ahahahahahaha!" Zim laughed evilly, hurling bolts of electricity at Reapir. He wasn't hitting his target, but Reapir was too busy dodging to get close and attack. Rummaging through his garage, Dib found a large water gun. He began to fire at Zim.

"No, you don't!" Zim was enjoying Power #6, and he didn't want to be doused with painful water. He shot a bolt into the stream of water, which evaporated into steam inches from his face. He charged another shock, and took aim at Dib. He didn't notice Reapir until the small robot tackled him. Zim pushed Reapir off of him, and threw Kloof's robotic buddy high into the air. Reapir responded by firing the spikes out of his shoulder pads, which revealed themselves to be missiles. As Zim tried to attack Dib again, the rockets rained down upon him. "NO! OW! AUGHH!"

"What happened?" Dib ran into the blasted part of the lawn, searching for Zim. As the smoke cleared, Zim arose from Dib's shadow, a nefarious grin on his face, and pinned Dib from the ground with one hand. He charged an electric blast in his hand… and screamed in agony, his entire body coursing with the electricity. Dib was shocked a little too, even through Zim's gloves. As Zim fell to the ground, almost unconscious, Dib got to his feet shakily, and saw Gaz. A single cable extended from the Gamethrall into Zim's Pak. Purple-black, sinister-looking energy was being sucked up the cable into Gaz's game system. "Gaz… you hacked into Zim's Pak?"

"It wasn't hard at all." Gaz's hair stood on end as the power pumped into the Gamethrall, but she barely seemed to notice.

"Gaz, are you… alright?"

"I've never been better. Now Zim, GO AWAY!" she screamed. "I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!" As Zim got up, moaning, she kicked him back to the ground.

"Heh? O-okay! ZIM will r-retreat for now!" Zim crawled into Dib's shadow, knowing that, weak as he was, he couldn't defeat Dib, Gaz, and Reapir, who had landed two houses down, and had just arrived. Gir dropped off the roof, landed on his head, and began to walk home, humming a tune which followed no pattern, and shooting sparks from the damaged parts of his body.

"Yeah, some sleep would be nice." Dib and Gaz walked into their house, only to find their father standing at the top of the stairs.

"SON!" Professor Membrane exclaimed. "The front yard looks like a battleground! Have you been testing your anti-werewolf silver hand grenades again?"

"…nooooooooomaybe."

**End of Chapter**

**HAND GRENADES! Next chapter will have stuff with Kloof and Tak shooting at each other, a break from the whole 'Zim, Gir, Reapir, Dib, and Gaz' thing (they'll be back in Chapter 8, I think), and a side thingy involving the Irken most wanted list. BYE-BYE!**


	7. Most Wanted

**avatar: Taking a break from the Zim/Gaz/Dib/Reapir/Gir conflict this chapter. However, they will be back next chapter. You cannot miss the end of this chapter! Minimoose will now disclaim things!**

**Minimoose: Squeeee...(translation: avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim, but he does own Kloof and the anonymous messenger Irken. FEAR ME!)**

**avatar: Right then!**

**Chapter 7**

**Most Wanted**

The messenger ran to Spleen's quarters. Spleen had finished his invasion early, and was filling the position of head of the Irken Military Police until the next Operation: Impending Doom. "Yes, what is it?" Spleen said, putting down the popcorn he had been eating as he filled out some important documents on his computer.

"SIR!" The messenger saluted: even though he was Spleen's height, Spleen had shown himself as a more competent leader, and gained Invader status. "The new most wanted and other caution list ENTRIES are in!"

"Right! Who do we have?"

"Adding to Lard Nar, Shloonktapooxis, and Spleenk on the Resisty Officers section of the most wanted list, is Kloof."

Spleen fidgeted nervously. Since his rebel status had become public a month ago, Kloof's name was the scariest thing an Irken soldier could think of, including incurring the wrath of The Tallest. Kloof was credited with every kill since then of Irkens tracking the Resisty, although some of that could have been hype. No longer genetically bound to the Empire (thanks to extensive brain damage from a teleporter accident caused by Zim), Kloof knew the Irken Armada from an insider's point of view. His piloting skills were second to few, and his hand-to-hand skills were second to none. "Give me the file and I'll type it in."

**Kloof**

**Race: Irken/Cyborg**

**Crimes: Grand Treason, Being a Resisty Officer**

**Bounty: 7,000,000,000,000 Monies: Dead or Alive**

**DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DETAIN OR KILL ALONE!**

"That's quite a bounty. I hope the TALLEST will be happy when most of the Empire's _BOUNTY_ hunters turn up dead." Spleen looked up. "You said you had an addition to the other caution list too?

"Yessir. Tak is to be added to the list." Captain Spleen took the file. He read through it:

**Tak**

**Race: Irken**

**Occupation: Janitorial Squad/Rogue Agent**

**Status: Tak is a loose cannon with a dangerous temper. If you see her, comply with her requests, but otherwise ignore. Contact Irken police immediately for monitoring!**

"I went to Invader Academy with Tak. She was quite talented, but 'loose cannon' is an accurate description." Spleen chuckled to himself, as he opened up the other caution list file. "This one time, she crammed our piloting instructor into his own left boot because he wouldn't let her correct him on his landing procedure lecture. She was right, too. Then there were her _manipulation_ powers…" Still chuckling, he typed the information in, directly below:

**Zim**

**Race: Irken**

**Occupation: 'Invader'/Food Service Drone**

**Status: Zim is incompetent to the point where he is a danger to the empire. Anything important that he touches meets a horrible, horrible fate. He is to be kept out of Irken Empire airspace, if possible.

* * *

**

"Give it up, Kloof! You and your _filthy betrayer_ skills cannot defeat me!" Tak was chasing Kloof around one of the moons, shooting at him with hundreds of missiles. He couldn't shake her, and even shooting his missiles backwards into her missiles, he was still taking hits. His Squidge gunship was designed with a reasonable amount of armor, but it wouldn't last all that much longer.

He finally found what he was looking for: This moon's mirror apparatus. He flew over it, and fired a blast from his BLT straight down. "Try and follow me through this!" The beam hit the mirror and rocketed back upwards, on a collision course with Tak's ship.

"Nice try, Kloof, but I'm the best pilot in the Irken Empire!" She narrowly avoided the blast, which would have surprised another pilot and killed them, and stopped firing missiles from her pods. She boosted her ship until she was directly under Kloof, forcing him to pull up and away from the moon.

"Crap. What's she planning now?" In his rearview monitor, he saw the six missile pods begin to glow white, and crackle with blue lightning. "There's no way! That weapon is ONLY theoretical!"

"I applied the theory," Tak replied, her voice filled with pride. "Now…" she set some sliders on her control panel to '**MAXIMUM WHITEOUT'**. "FULL SPECTRUM CANNON… FIRE!" Each weapon pod on her ship glowed a different color. Together, they formed a color wheel around Tak's cockpit. Six beams, one from each pod, joined together in front of the ship. They combined into a black sphere, which turned into a beam of darkness, firing right at Kloof.

"Whoa!" Kloof weaved his ship under the beam. It reflected off of one of the orbital mirrors, bounced to the other moon, and shot back towards Kloof. Again, Kloof dodged the devastating black beam. The beam kept going, and struck one of Jupiter's moons, which exploded in a blinding white flash. When the ship's viewscreens showed images that weren't all white again, Kloof gloated, "nice try, Tak, but I'm no novice... Tak?" She wasn't on any viewscreen, or the radar. "Where is she?"

"This is what happens to those who earn my displeasure." Tak's ship shot up from right below Kloof, the wings glowing. The left wing cut a deep gouge in Kloof's ship. "THEY ALL DIE!" Tak laughed, as Kloof began to lose control of his ship.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve, Tak," Kloof responded solemnly. He set his ship on a collision course with one of the moons. Tak watched as the ship crashed into the moon, shattering the mirror array. A small explosion followed.

"Fool. His death only delayed my plans to destroy this DIRTBALL!" Tak began to laugh maniacally again, as Mimi watched emotionlessly.

**End of Chapter**

**I know what you are thinking, and I won't answer you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skoodge: avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim. He only owns Kloof, Reapir, and the Gamethrall.**

**avatar: damn, he's as fast at doing disclaimers as he is at Invading planets. If I knew more of his character, I'd have put him in the fanfic.**

**Skoodge: I try.**

**Chapter 8**

**From the Jaws of Defeat…**

"GIR! Your repairs are almost complete!" Zim had replaced Gir's left eye, and was almost finished welding shut the large gashes in the crazy robot's back and legs.

"That's tooooo bad." Gir was channel surfing on two different TVs as he lay on the operating table, a remote in each hand.

"Kloof is so powerful, and his REAPIR Unit is following in his footsteps! His _big, greasy footsteps!_" Zim paused, unsure of what to do next. Dib controlled Reapir, Gaz had those… things that she could do, and Kloof was probably coming back to Earth sometime soon. Zim's power was still growing (he had since gained Powers #8 and #6: immunity to water, and superIrken agility and speed), but he was also still on the verge of death. He could simply keel over dead in the middle of a fight with Dib. "I have decided! As SOON as Gir is repaired, I will attack MEMBRANE LABS! MWahahahahahahhahaaah!"

"YAYYY! Monologue!" Gir squealed.

"Yes, Gir, a MONOLOGUE!" Zim raved triumphantly. "Attacking Membrane Labs will cause that FILTHY Dib-rear to counterattack, forcing him off of his home turf! In addition, I can take the best Earthian technology to CONQUER this hideous AAAUURRGGGHHH!" Zim twitched as another electric shock ravaged his small, green body. He slowly got up, moaning in pain. "Conquer… hideous… planet… even… faster. COME GIR! Uhhhh, COMPUTER!"

"What is it _now_?" the Computer asked, totally worn out with Zim's ridiculous requests.

"Where is Membrane Labs?"

"Coordinates 42-137-29."

"And where is Minimoose?"

"He's in the closet. He's scared of Gaz."

"UGGHHH! Who isn't! That MOOSEY little coward!" Zim fumed, pulling out the new Rational Cannon the Vortian prisoner scientists had so nicely sent him, and slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed Gir, and tried to jump into his own shadow. It didn't work. "COMPUTER!"

"Leave me alone."

"Computer, why can I not jump into my own shadow?"

"Well, you aren't casting one," Computer informed him.

"_WHAAAT_? Why not?"

"You are currently giving off a faint light from every inch of your body. Thus, you cast no shadow of your own."

Zim looked at his gloves, his boots, his chest. It was true, he was faintly glowing. "Huh. That's weird. COME, Gir!" Zim dragged them into Gir's shadow instead. Outside, atop Zim's house, Reapir's head jolted up, and he dashed off for Dib's house.

* * *

Tak giggled with delight as she finished setting up her ship's targeting systems. _What a day! I killed Kloof, that _horrible TRAITOR_, and even with the damage he did, I still finished the mirror rig to destroy Earth! _She looked up, and wasn't surprised by several ships floating around hers. She had used her mental powers to kidnap two Planet Jacker crews and was using them as the labor to build and repair the extensive mirror network. They weren't hard at all to control; normally she could only control 5 people at once, but these guys were so thick-headed that she could handle 8 without so much as a minor headache. She could even maintain a mental link with Mimi.

Tak sighed, impressed with her own ability to multitask. _The hard parts are over,_ she thought as she put on an air helmet and floated into her base hidden under the false moon. _Now for a snack, then I'll ring up Zim so I can see his face as the planet falls apart around him._ As Tak stepped thru the airlock and removed her helmet, she began to giggle again. The giggling progressed to mad, maniacal laughter, which went on for several minutes.

Suddenly, she stopped laughing and snapped into a crouch, as if listening for something. _Odd,_ she wondered,_ I lost my link with Mimi. Maybe the Jackers are starting to resist._ She walked into the break room, and opened the fridge. She jumped back and pointed into the fridge, her mouth frozen in a silent scream. Mimi's head sat atop a large silver platter in the middle of the top shelf, cherries artfully spaced around it on the plate. A small sprig of parsley was on top of the expressionless metal head. Tak slowly unfroze, and an expression of pure rancor crept across her face. "YOUUUU!" She turned around and pointed at Kloof, who had calmly been leaning by the water cooler, eating a candy bar.

"I've been in here since before you came in."

"WHAT DID YOU DO, TRAITOR! AND HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

Kloof tossed the wrapper for the candy bar into the wastebasket, and missed. "Damn." He turned to Tak. "Do you like what I did with Mimi? I got a 'perfect' in dramatic effect at INVADER Academy, too." He began to laugh like a mental patient again.

**End of Chapter**

**Kloof finds his past at Invader Academy hilarious, for some reason. Anyhow, next chapter: conflict with Tak, and Gaz is being creepy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**avatar: hey, I have to add gym membership to my schedule, so there's a chance I won't update as often anymore. However, this fic is past the halfway point anyway, so it might not be affected too much. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Professor Membrane: avatarjk137 owns Kloof, Reapir, and the Gamethrall. However, he does not own Invader ZIM... or Super Toast! I INVENTED Super Toast!**

**avatar: yes, yes, good for you.**

**Chapter 9**

**Gamethrall: Hell's Handheld!**

"Gaz!" Dib rushed into the kitchen, putting on his shoes. "Where's dad?" He grabbed a cereal bar from the pantry.

"I think he left early. Go away." Gaz was eating some waffles at the table.

"We have to go warn him! Reapir just came back!"

"So?"

"I sent him to spy on Zim. He recorded Zim's plan, and Zim's going to attack dad's lab! We have to go right now."

"We can go at noon."

"Why should we wait until noon? Zim's attacking RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad's expecting us at noon. It's his birthday, and we're going to his lab at lunch for a pizza party. Remember?" Gaz got up to wash her plate. "Now, leave me alone or I'll flay you to the bone again."

"Right, right… Gaz, are you… FLOATING?!"

"Maybe." Gaz's feet touched the ground for the first time since Dib had rushed in. _That'll keep him busy until noon_, Gaz thought to herself as her brother began Dibbing about her levitation.

* * *

"How did you survive? I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Tak screamed. 

"Isn't it obvious? My cybernetic parts allow me to survive indefinitely in the vacuum of space. If you haven't figured that out by now, you're slow." Kloof was casually spinning his sword.

"Figure this out. MIMI, ATTACK!"

"What are you talking about? Mimi's head is in the fridge… uh, never mind." Mimi's head floated out of the fridge. Its body hopped out of the trash can, reuniting with the head, then immediately began clawing at Kloof. Kloof hastily chopped Mimi in half. Mimi instantly popped back in one piece, and attacked again. "I get it," Kloof laughed. "You engineered Mimi for spontaneous reassembly. THAT'S CLEVER! I could slash Mimi for hours and make no headway."

"Did you get a 'perfect' in puzzle solving, too?" Tak tried to exit, but Kloof blocked her way, as he fought off Mimi's big, destructive claw with one sword. "Get out of my way, or I'm sending the Planet Jackers after you, too."

"Bad idea," Kloof replied. "If I kill the Jackers, their EMPORER will want to know why an Irken kidnapped them and allowed them to DIE. You'll be in trouble, and the Planet Jacker and Irken Empires could go to WARRR! Good for The Resisty, bad for all of you."

Tak sighed. "You're right. MIMI! Hold him off, while I destroy the Earth."

"NO!" Kloof took off after Tak, but Mimi tackled him and she turned a corner, heading deeper into her moon base. Kloof severed one of Mimi's legs and took it with him, preventing Tak's custom SIR Unit from following, but he had lost sight of her. He tapped his robotic eyepiece, and saw her energy signature. "Got her!" He ran in, and found Tak furiously tapping on a console.

"You're too late, betrayer. I'm already firing the LASERS!" She pounded her fist on a large red button.

"Good luck with that." Kloof created a vertical shockwave, slicing the control panel. It began to spark, and the computers around the room began to explode. "Ooohh, I SMASHED something important. How do you _feel_ about that?"

"RAAUUGGHH I'll kill you, _TRAITOR!_"

"You have issues."

* * *

"Gaz! I think we're too late!" Dib cried. He had good reason, too: the Membrane Labs security guards were strewn all over the main hallway, unconscious. It was pretty clear Zim had done this, judging by the electrical burns across the chest of one that spelled, "ZIM SHALL RULE!" Zim had even taken the time to do it in English. One security guard had been halfway shoved into another's mouth. Another person's head had been shoved through a window. Oddly, the window wasn't broken. 

"No, maybe?" Gaz asked sarcastically. She seemed even scarier than usual. Maybe it was the black aura surrounding her Gamethrall and coursing up and down her arm. Or it could just be that there was reasonable doubt she would get pizza.

They came to the double doors into their father's break room, where the party was supposed to be. As Gaz walked forward, the doors swung open for her. "HEY!" Dib yelled, "These doors weren't automatic before! I would've remembered that!"

"You're memory is lame," Gaz responded. They walked in, and found all of Professor Membrane's scientists unconscious with various weird injuries, just like the guards. Their father himself, however, was still awake. He was fighting Zim with some type of tazer-sword, but Zim was getting the better of him.

"My son was right! Aliens are attacking!" He swung for Zim's head, but Zim blocked with a tentacle from his Pak and shoulder-tackled Membrane, knocking him down.

"WRONG, Professor-human! For now, it's only one alien: ZIIIMMM! I AM ZIIIMMM! Besides, you won't remember me attacking in a few seconds!" Zim produced his new weapon. "BEHOLD! THE RATIONAL CANNON! Be shot with THIS, and come up with a _'rational'_ explanation for the obvious damage I've INFLICTED!"

Zim turned the beam on Membrane full-blast, who slumped to the floor muttering. "Must've been…. My assistant's new… robot… on… rampage…"

"NOOOOOO!" Dib screamed loudly. "For a second, Dad actually found out everything I've been saying was true! Now he won't remember any of it!"

Zim looked up, and saw Dib and Gaz. "Right, DIB! But you should worry about what I'll do to you! BEGIN WORRYING!" Zim's body began to crackle with electricity, and he shot a bolt at Dib. However, Gaz stepped in front of the bolt, and it dissipated harmlessly around her. She began playing her Gamethrall, and a solid darkness began flowing outward from the mysterious game system.

"Zim, I'm going to kill you dead," she said simply, as the darkness began to flow around her. "You beat up my family. Besides, you bore me."

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter, Gaz and Tak both act crazy and blow up some stuff. They're kind of scary.**


	10. Chapter 10

**avatar: the big climactic clash starts in this chapter! Yay! Crazy! Now, a very scary girl here to do the disclaimer, Ms. Bitters!**

**Ms. Bitters: settle down, class, or I'll send you to the underground classrooms. avatarjk137 does not own Invader ZIM, but he owns Kloof, Reapir, and the Gamethrall. What's the point? We're all doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed...**

**Chapter 10**

**Why Girls Are Scary**

Zim couldn't believe his eyes. The shadowy aura lifted Gaz into the air, enveloping her, and began to form something solid. Legs stretched to the ground. Long arms, ending in long claws, extended from the sides. A bestial head formed, leaning forward and leering with long fangs. In the middle of this demonic incarnation, Gaz calmly floated, still playing her Gamethrall. "Wha… What is _THIS? _What are you?!" Zim yelled.

"Gaz… what's going on?" Dib asked. He had lots of questions, and he decided this would be the best way to sum them up.

"Shut up and stay out of the way," Gaz replied. She didn't seem in the least disturbed about being in the middle of a demonic shell of darkness.

"'Kay."

The demon-form dashed forward, raking its claws across the ground where Zim had been seconds before. Zim reappeared behind Gaz, and tried to shock the solid blackness around her. The electricity simply dissipated, and the demonic form waved its claw in Zim's general direction. The ground around Zim exploded, sending the screaming Irken flying across the room. He landed on his spider-legs, and charged the demonic aura, tackling it at full speed. Again, the demon took no damage, and flicked Zim away with its claw, destroying his mechanical legs. Zim rolled to his feet, used his newfound speed to zip between the Gaz-aura-demon's legs and grabbed Dib. "Stop, vile creature, or your HIDEOUS brother dies!" Gaz paused for a second, and Zim started to glow with power. This began to shock Dib, who screamed in pain.

"Bwahahahahah!" Zim laughed evilly. "Hey… why am I casting a shadow again?" Reapir answered Zim's question by leaping out of the 'shadow' and kicking Zim in the leg, causing him to drop Dib. Reapir followed up with super-fast punches and kicks while Zim was off-balance, ending with a strong uppercut that sent Zim flying straight up. Reapir then fired missiles from his shoulders, all of which connected with their target. The missile blast knocked Zim into the shadowy demon's outstretched claw. "Why Zim?" the small Invader asked as the demon drove him into the floor. "Gir… help…" Zim moaned.

Gir, who had been eating all of the pizza, stood up and flashed into Duty Mode. "YES SIR!" He jumped into the Gaz-demon's chest and swam thru the shadows until he reached Gaz. At that point, he reverted back to his 'normal' self. "LET ME PLAY!" he grabbed the Gamethrall, and a blast of energy rocketed him out of the monster's chest. He smacked into Reapir by sheer chance, who bounced off the wall and collided with Zim, who had just regained his footing.

* * *

"Maybe you want to talk about your feelings?" Kloof asked nervously. The small recon craft he had hastily grabbed was quite agile, but unarmed. This meant he was at Tak's mercy. She could shoot whatever the hell she wanted at him, and he had to dodge as best he could until he reached The Resisty's base.

After Kloof had destroyed the console, Tak had been unable to aim the lasers into the precise coordinates necessary to reflect off the mirrors and destroy Earth. The beams had mostly just destroyed the mirrors, and the only actual damage to Earth was the destruction of a small ice cream shoppe in southern New Jersey.

"No… I want to KILL YOU to channel my ANGER!" Tak had fired missiles until she ran out, and fired her Full Spectrum Cannon twice already (destroying an asteroid and a small planet inhabited by a magnetic lizard people). Now she was just lazily shooting smaller ion blasts at Kloof's ship until the FSC recharged. "By the way, _betrayer_, I hope you aren't THINKING of running back to The Resisty. I know where their base is, and I just sent the coordinates to The Tallest! They were so _pleased_, they decided to drive the Massive over RIGHT AWAY!" Tak's maniacal laughter flooded the speakers, so Kloof turned her radio link off and called up The Resisty. As he did, he flew into an asteroid belt to make it harder for Tak to shoot him.

"Lard Nar speaking." Lard Nar still sounded calm, so Kloof guessed that The Tallest hadn't arrived yet. His goggled face popped up onscreen, leisurely drinking stolen Irken soda. "Ah, Kloof. What is it?"

"Sir," Kloof began. "The MASSIVE is on its way to come wipe the base out. You have to evacuate. I'm on my way, but Tak is PURSUING me!"

Lard Nar spat out his soda. "I'll start the evac!" The communications screen went black. Kloof sighed, but then the whole ship shook as the Full Spectrum Cannon missed it by inches. It kept going and hit a large comet a ways away, which exploded in a blinding pyrotechnics display. Kloof turned Tak's communications link back on.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, TRAITOR! YOU WILL DIE FOR THE GOOD OF THE EMPIRE!"

**End of Chapter**

**Fic is on its way to ending! But cheer up, you can always check out my other stuff when it's over. If you don't like those topics, who knows? A sequel might come EVENTUALLY. in the meantime, enjoy the other decent Zim fanfics.**


	11. Chapter 11

**avatar: it's Chapter 11... and stuff. BTW, all you who read this fic and go on Youtube, I found a hilarious Invader Zim music video entitled 'make an Invader out of you'. It's set to a song from Disney's _Mulan_, but somehow this makes it even funnier. Anybody who watches it is doing themselves a favor.**

**Tallest Red: Back on topic, avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim.**

**Tallest Purple: he does, however, own Kloof, Reapir, and the Gamethrall, as well as whatever demons it may produce.**

**avatar: ph34r t3h double disclaimer!**

**Shadowboxing C****h. 11**

"Gir… time to retreat!" Zim hopped quickly into his faithful (read: worthless) Voot Cruiser and Gir scramble in behind him, muttering about more ham next time. He took off, just as the Gaz-demon detonated the ground below the small ship.

"Wait, Zim didn't come here in his ship!" Dib yelled.

Gaz looked at him, from within the demonic shell of shadow energy. "He called it over during the fight. Didn't you notice?"

"No… no I did not."

Gaz's demonic aura had sprouted wings, and she took off after Zim. Reapir latched onto Gaz's solid aura, and hitched a ride. Dib just stood alone in his father's ruined lab. "I really wish Zim hadn't destroyed all my video cameras. I also wish I could stop talking to myself."

* * *

"What? My Tallest haven't gotten HERE yet?" Tak roared indignantly. She had failed to shoot down Kloof's ship, and was frustrated to find The Resisty secret base still in orbit. Kloof had almost made it to the hangar… but then a massive blast of energy lanced out from the distance. It cut through The Resisty's base easily, destroying it and the moon it was hidden on. 

The Tallest's faces appeared on Tak's viewscreen. "Thanks for the address, Tak," Red said happily. "The Resisty were actually starting to become a nuisance for us."

"Yeah, once you finish mopping up over there, how about you do a real mission for us?" Purple asked, as he picked something from a take-out menu.

"Just let me stamp out this TRAITOR, my Tallest." Tak fired her Full Spectrum Cannon, and this time it hit the wing of Kloof's recon ship. It kept going for a bigger thing to explode against, but Kloof's wing did disintegrate. He ejected from his ship, into empty space, and grabbed a tentacle of Tak's ship as it flew by. Tak glared at the Irken cyborg hanging onto her ship. "Is him dying really all that much to ask?" Suddenly several beams rained down on her ship, causing minor damage. "NOW WHAT?!" she screamed, looking up.

"Sorry to... rain on your parade, but The Resisty evacuated well beforehand," Lard Nar chuckled. He was piloting a stolen Irken Viral Tank, and he had customized it with dozens of small lasers for attacking. Nearby, 2 small ships flew from behind an asteroid. They resembled claw machine claws, with 3 curved pieces reaching forward from a round central body.

"You're goin' down hard, Tak," Spleenk growled, trying to sound a lot more threatening than he actually was.

"Yeah! You go kablooie and it'll be beautiful!" Shloonktapooxis added, even less comprehensible than usual. A third ship, somewhat resembling a violet stealth bomber, flew down from the large Viral tank.

"Get in this ship, Kloof," Spleenk urged. Kloof obligingly leaped from Tak's ship into the new one, which was about the size of his old one.

"Hah!" Tak spat dismissively. "You honestly believe a stolen Viral Tank, and a pair of old Phobos Fighters can defeat me?"

"I notice you didn't mention my ship, Tak." Kloof tapped through the controls of his ship. "Ooh, its based on your designs from Invader Academy."

"MY designs? You…you're PILOTING a Mania MK III?"

* * *

"CURSE that Dib… curse him and his sister, and that REAPIR Unit, and this whole dirtball of a planet! YAURRGHH!" The last scream was another shock of electricity popping and crackling through Zim. 

"You glow like a burning light-bulb, master!" Gir was playing his favorite game, Hit Your Head With Stuff. He gazed numbly out the window. "Oooohhh, dragon-y doom thing! I'm gonna play doctor with it!"

"_Dragon_? What is this… DRAGON?" Zim looked out the rear-view camera. "AHHH! Evil human girl!" Gaz's Gamethrall-enhanced shadowy demonic aura had solidified into a dragon-like form. It was a translucent blackish-indigo. It had a huge pair of wings, and a long tail trailing behind it. To the sides of the tail, a pair of legs also trailed behind, ending in vicious talons. The arms also ended in talons, but they were tense, ready to strike. The head was like a tyrannosaurus rex head, but with a short pair of horns. The mouth was gaping with huge, sharp teeth, and the eyes… the eyes were what frightened Zim the most. Slitlike pupils were set into bright blue irises, which in turn floated in jet-black eyeballs. Gaz was now only visible as a black silhouette in a slightly lighter patch in the torso, but she appeared to be still entirely engrossed in her Gamethrall. At any rate, she was gaining on Zim.

"GIR! I need you to be reliable!" Zim grabbed his last behavioral stabilizer, tore Gir's head open, and installed it. Gir's eyes flashed red again.

"MASTER! What would you have me do?!"

"Take over piloting the VOOOOT for me!"

"RRRRAUUUGHH! I obey!" He took the controls, and fired a pair of green plasma spheres from the front pods. They sank under the ship, and slammed the Gaz-demon-dragon in the gaping jaws.

Zim noticed glowing 'cracks' forming in the monster's face. The cracks were bright blue, and trailed back from the aura-creature's eyes and mouth. "Hmmm, did that damage it?" Zim thought for a moment, as the monster drew ever closer to the ship. "GIR! Take us over the filthy _Earth _ocean, and try to keep clear of the dragon-thing's reach. I'm going to see if I can't stop it!" He climbed out the airlock, and on top of the ship, as Gir obediently yelled and pulled the ship out over the open ocean.

**End of Chapter**

**This fic will end soon, probably in Chapter 13. Feel free to guess in your review how it will end, because my ideas for the end aren't totally solidified yet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**avatar: fic is almost over! Kloof is piloting a new ship designed by Tak! Zim's being chased by a humongous demon-dragon! Stuff!**

**MiMi (recorded message): avatarjk137 does not own Invader Zim. He does own Kloof, Reapir, and the Gamethrall.**

**avatar: hmmm... not chaotic enough.**

**Chapter 12**

**No Margin For Error**

"A Mania Mk III utility fighter-bomber," Kloof stated coolly. "You really did a good job _designing_ it, Tak."

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You're so touchy…" Kloof fired some beams at Tak. She avoided easily, but she had to stop chasing Spleenk (who wasn't good enough to shake her) to do so. This gave Shloonktapooxis the chance to ram his claw-like ship into the left wing of hers. The claw began to glow with power.

"HA! You're goin' down, vicious terrifying Irken girl!" Shloonktapooxis raved, using the bottom part of his triangular body to press buttons on his controls. "I'm drainin' your power."

"You want my power, Resisty SCUM?" Tak asked. She flew up to Lard Nar's Viral Tank, avoiding the laser fire. She engaged the plasma cutters on her wings and used her left wing to slice a deep gash across the large ship's underbelly, crushing Shloontapooxis's ship a little in the process. "Take it." The damaged ship drifted off the wing, but the wing was still punctured, and had taken substantial damage. Spleenk entered into Tak's slipstream, and fired some laser shots from the tips of the claws. Tak dodged the shots and braked sharply, and the tentacles at the back of her ship ripped the talons off of Spleenk's Phobos Fighter. Kloof shot back up, and began firing a rapid stream of disc-like projectiles from the front of his ship. Tak looped to avoid them, but the discs homed in and slammed into the back of her ship, destroying most of the tentacles. "How dare you?" Tak spat indignantly, as she charged the Full Spectrum Cannon.

"Shit. Lard Nar, Spleenk, Shloonktapooxis, get out of here. You guys are too damaged already." The other Resisty officers flew off, and Kloof flew his ship right in front of Tak's cockpit. "Hey Tak, race you back to Earth."

"You're baiting me," Tak said thru gritted teeth, "but I don't actually care." She zoomed off after Kloof.

* * *

Zim climbed out on top of his Voot Cruiser. _If my ship's weapons can damage it, maybe I can too. _He faced the monster, and noticed they were flying over open ocean. _Hah! No ugly humans will notice us out _here._ Luckily, water shouldn't harm me anymore._ He began charging lightning. "Eat THIS, scum-demon!" He shot his most powerful bolt into the Gaz-aura-dragon's face, and to his delight, the cracks deepened. "It works! Brilliant!" He noticed the creature was gaining on them. "GIR! Maximum _speeeed_!"

"Yes, master! RAUGHH!"

Zim looked up, and noticed something strange. The giant shadow-dragon looked kind of ill. Suddenly, it opened its mouth, and shot some sort of bluish beam shot out from its jaws. The beam was huge, and completely enveloped the Voot. When Zim regained his footing, he checked the ship (and himself) for damage. The Voot was burning with green-blue flames in several places, but was still flying steadily. Zim himself seemed undamaged, except for the electrical burns he already have. He shot another bolt at the Gaz-demon, and shouted with joy when the cracks deepened further. Suddenly, the craft shook back and forth. Zim looked down, and was knocked back by Reapir, who had climbed up the back of the craft. "You filthy, horrible, FILTHY robot! What are you doing here?"

Reapir advanced on Zim, and another recorded quote played. _"Affirmative, sir!"_ Reapir said cheerily, punching Zim in the head. Zim staggered back, and had to deploy his damaged spider legs to stay on the craft. Zim popped up, and used his new speed and agility to rush forward and surprise Reapir. He slammed Reapir back with both hands, but the small, black robot sank into a shadow on the cruiser. The shadow split into 3 and surrounded Zim, spinning around him faster and faster.

"What trick is _THIS?" _Zim charged his body with electricity, and sank into a fighting stance. Suddenly, 3 Reapirs rose from the shadows, ready to strike. Zim was ready, and shot a bolt into 2 of them. They vanished into thin air, but the one behind him plunged its little fist into Zim's Pak. Zim screamed louder than any of his screams so far as electricity stormed around him. The electricity rushed into Reapir, shorting him out. Panting, Zim staggered to his feet.

"_WARNING!" _a computer voice said, "_Pak is destabilized. Results are uncertain._"

"That's just _perfect,"_ Zim said sarcastically. Then he was knocked over by a new blast of energy breath by the Gaz dragon. He stared at the creature. "GIR! An idea has stricken me like so many destructive lasers! The lasers of INSIGHT!" He grabbed the inert Reapir, and began forcing even more electricity into the small metal form. Reapir remained inactive, but all his lights were illuminated. Zim lifted the crackling robot, and began to spin him. He threw Reapir like a discus into the Gaz-creature's head. Reapir's electric charge exploded, causing the dragon-thing's head to become wispy and indistinct, like a candle flame. Zim took a deep breath, charging himself with electricity. "Gir, if I don't make it, send my report on the new Pak to the Tallest." When Gir confirmed with a scream, Zim took a running jump, and leaped into the dragon-creature's wounded head.

**End of Chapter**

**I don't know what's happening next chapter! I haven't had time to write it yet, but I think it might end next chapter! Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**avatar: I guess the final chapter is next week. I wasn't finished yet, but I wanted to post what I had so far, which was already chapter-sized. Check back Thursday for the end of my first fanfic! (looks around) It seems I've used just about everybody up! I guess I'll have to do MY OWN DISCLAIMER (dramatic music). I do not own Invader Zim; however, I do own Kloof, Reapir, and the Gamethrall (and any strange side effects it may have). You may feel free to use my characters, but you must ask first, or you'll wind up reported in a ditch somewhere.**

**Chapter 13**

**Disaster Averted?**

Dib pushed the accelerator down to the maximum speed on the control panel. As soon as he had regained his composure, he had dashed home to grab the updated version of Tak's ship that Kloof had given him. He was glad this one was faster; he had a feeling he would need that extra boost. The ship's radar had found Zim's Pak-enhanced energy signature, and it had no problem pinpointing Gaz's far more swollen energy signature just behind Zim's. Dib was heading for the signals so fast, the ship was in danger of losing control. He barely blinked as the ship rushed out of the city, and over the open ocean. "I have to stop Gaz," he said aloud, before Zim does something horrible to her!" _Or before she does something horrible to herself,_ he added silently.

* * *

"Why, traitor, are you leading me back to Earth?" Tak asked, annoyed. She was annoyed that Kloof was piloting her ship design; she was annoyed that he was using it to run from her. Most of all, she was annoyed that she hadn't been able to hit him yet. She had chased him up and down the galaxy, and he had absolutely refused to die. She had hit the scouting craft once. Once had been enough to destroy the craft, but _still _Kloof had survived. "WHY, TRAITOR, WHY WON'T YOU JUST ROLL OVER AND DIE!"

"I have other plans," Kloof replied calmly. A face blinked onto his communication screen. A human face. "Hello, Dib. I was just on my way to see you."

"Kloof! Your game system turned Gaz into some kind of giant monster!"

Kloof's smile faded. "Really?" He asked, dodging another Full Spectrum Cannon beam. "That's not what it's supposed to do."

"That's what it did!"

Kloof thought for a moment. "Did she… by any chance… plug it into _Zim's_ upgraded Pak?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"That's BAD! I'm on my way!" Kloof exclaimed. Dib opened his mouth to say something else, but a laser hit the ship, damaging the communications device. "Poor Tak," Kloof said in mock pity. "She can't come onscreen to brag about finally hitting me." He engaged maximum atmospheric booster's, and pulled down into Earth's atmosphere. He pulled a lever, dropping floating mines behind his ship. "That'll keep that _angry bitch_ busy."

* * *

"HA!" Tak easily dodged the mines. "I bet he thought that that would keep _me _busy!" She noticed in the rear camera that the mines were following her. "I should never have programmed that trick." She sacrificed the ship's last tentacle by slamming it against the foremost mine. She noticed Kloof heading for a coastline, and followed. _I'll nail him with the Full Spectrum Cannon as soon as he pulls out of that dive_, she thought with a grin. To her shock, he didn't pull out of the dive. He let his craft slam into the water with a huge splash. "Where'd that _betrayer _go?!" When the splash fell back to the water, she noticed missiles flying up to her from the foam. "Nice surprise, but he can do better." She fired the lasers, destroying most of the missiles. She dodged the rest easily and flew even with the water. "What's this huge disturbance on my radar?" Curious, she headed towards that.

* * *

Zim shrieked in pain as he slid forward through the translucent solid energy that was the main body of the creature. Every atom of his body felt like some different method of torture was being applied to it. It was all he could do to stay conscious as his body moved towards Gaz's actual body. She was in an air bubble in the creature, contentedly playing her Gamethrall, which was leaking shadow-energy. With an effort of extreme will, he grabbed the Gamethrall, and the energy flow stopped. Gaz looked up at Zim, her eyes burning with rage. "You and Dib _never_ let me have any fun," she said quietly. Suddenly, the huge aura-dragon around them flickered and vanished.

"HA!" Zim yelled triumphantly. "Take THAT, evil human scum! I'm not burned by water anymore!"

"But can you swim?" Gaz asked as they began to fall. Suddenly, a pinkish ship flew by. Dib leaned out the open window, and pulled Gaz inside by the back of her shirt. She made a grab for the Gamethrall, but only succeeded in knocking it from Zim's hands.

"Have a nice swim, ZIM!" Dib said, grinning maliciously as he closed the window. The ship sped away.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Zim screamed dramatically as he plunged toward the water. As he was about to hit, his own familiar, flaming Voot Runner caught Zim. Zim looked to the pilot's seat, and Gir was piloting, still in duty mode.

"Glad you are safe, master! Shall I follow them?"

"Not today, Gir. The VOOT is damaged, and so is my Pak. We have to go home for _repairs_." Gir's colors began to fade back to blue, and Zim shoved his way into the pilot's chair. "Time to goWHOOAAAA!" Zim lost control as the Voot Cruiser took a huge hit from a big laser beam. He turned to the attacker, and saw Kloof's new ship rising from the water near him. "That looks like… cutting edge IRKEN technology!" Suddenly, Dib took advantage of the surprise attack to turn around and ram Zim at maximum speed. The heavily damaged Voot Cruiser split in half from the stress, and Zim and Gir were pitched back out into the open air.

"Take THAT, Zim!" Dib yelled triumphantly.

"I'll SLAY YOU!" Zim snarled, engaging the boosters on Gir's legs. He swung his small body up onto Gir's, and sped off. As he left, he heard a voice in his head. _Pak instability critical. Removing 2.0 upgrade to compensate._ "Great, just great," Zim muttered.

"We won," Kloof said triumphantly. "We forced Zim to lose the Pak upgrade!" He used a tractor beam to scoop Reapir's damaged form out of the water.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Tak said, sneering. Everybody noticed for the first time that she had been quietly watching in her damaged ship from above. "I can still destroy the Earth, mirrors or not!" She aimed her ship so that the fully charged Full Spectrum Cannon was aimed directly downward into the water.

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, I conclude with the next chapter, I promise. We'll see if Tak is stopped in time, and we'll wrap things up. There should eventually be a sequel, but not for a while. I currently have an X-Men Evolution fic running, and a video game crossover on hiatus. In addition, I'm thinking of this Lilo & Stitch fic...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avatarjk137: It's the last chapter! If you guys want a sequel, I have good news and bad news. Good news: I have one planned. Bad news: I have other stuff before it on my fanfiction 'to do' list. Disclaimer courtesy of Sizzlorr.**

**Sizzlorr: I'M NOT IN THIS FIC! BUT I MAY BE IN THE SEQUEL! avatarjk137 DOES NOT OWN Invader ZIM, BUT HE DOES OWN Kloof, Reapir, AND THE Gamethrall! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M YELLING! I HAVE NOTHING TO BE ANGRY ABOUT!**

**avatar: Why is Sizzlorr yelling? Because I left the caps lock on, that's why. But enough capitalized rambling! ENJOY THE last chapter...**

**Chapter 14**

**Last-Ditch Attempt**

* * *

You're piloting a new version of my old ship," Tak said calmly, "and you're piloting a ship of my own design that I've never even flown. Did you two really feel the need to give me more reason to kill you?"

"Kloof!" Dib exclaimed. "She's going to destroy the Earth, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Everything will be fine," Kloof said reassuringly, although he was hardly sure himself. "Tak, why don't we talk? There's no _need_ to FRIGGIN DESTROY A PLANET!"

"I think the universe will be a bit better off without Earth," Tak said. "I know I'LL be better off!"

"Dib, alpha strike her!" Kloof yelled, his hands racing back and forth across the control panel.

"WHAT?"

Kloof swore. "Hit her with ALL your weapons at ONCE!"

"_Everyone_ knows that," Gaz said boredly as Dib complied by ramming his fists into the fire buttons.

Gaz spun her joystick, avoiding the hail of missiles, laser beams, and energy orbs spraying from Dib's ship in her general direction. She grinned, fingering a large trigger. Suddenly, Kloof's craft spiraled up from the briny water.

"Get OUT of the WAY!" Tak moved her ship away from the Mania, but a cannon was hidden on its underbelly. It extended as the ships passed each other, and blasted the tail of Tak's ship. Tak's ship spun 180 degrees as she fired, and the beam hit the artificial moon she had created. "NO! Kloof, you _TRAITOR_, you RUIN MY PLANS EVERY STEP OF THE WAY!"

"Shut up, Tak." Kloof blasted the Full Spectrum Cannon with a wave of missiles. She howled in frustration, and her ship turned around and accelerated off into the night sky, which was lit up rather nicely with an exploding moon. Kloof leaned back in his seat. "Well, that was _fun_. Dib, I'm sure now that Zim's PAK is downgraded back to normal, you can _handle_ him for a while. Gaz, I'm sorry, but you'll HAVE to go back to the Gameslave 2 for a while. I don't have a fresh Gamethrall on hand."

"Whatever. I liked that other one," Gaz said absently, staring out the ship's window.

"I have to go help find The Resisty a new base. DIB! Enjoy your new ship. See you all later!" He launched out of the atmosphere, laughing with glee as he took the Mania Mk III up to unsafe speeds.

Dib looked at his sister, and wasn't surprised to see an irritated glare. "Let's go home, I'm tired." He left, not noticing the faint black light radiating from beneath the waves in response to her angry expression.

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE how horribly that turned out," Red said. He and Purple had been drawing up plans to build a 9-miles-tall chocolate fountain when they got Zim's report on the Pak 2.0. 

"Yeah," Purple agreed. "It didn't kill him, but it's way too buggy to give to our quality invaders!"

"Still…" Red thought for a moment. "There were some interesting things happening over there. And The Resisty's been showing interest in the area, too…" he grinned evilly, and turned to his co-ruler. "I think it's time we took a _closer look _at Earth!" He and Purple began laughing evilly, then Purple had a coughing fit.

"Guard! 'cough cough' Get me a 'hack' lozenge!"

**END OF CHAPTER! AND STORY!**

**If you want to imagine Kloof's voice, you can mentally use Kakashi's voice from the English dub of Naruto. Or you can use any other voice you think of. Until my biological clock forces me to do a sequel, I bid you adios.**


	15. Notice

**Hello, all who are reading this notice, I wanted to tell you that Dommination Industries, the sequel to Shadowboxing, is out now. The next chap will be out Monday, and all subsequent Chaps once a week afterwards (hopefully). The fic will involve a bounty hunter group who gets hired by the Tallest for a certain little thorn in their side. Thanks for reading my story, and special thanks to those who still have Shadowboxing on your alert lists (feel free to take it off now).**


End file.
